Indecisive Love
by Lady Miaka
Summary: Yui comes up with the plan of a lifetime and with Nakago's help she plans to set it into action, but how will Nakago benefit from it?
1. Default Chapter

Indecisive Love   
Chapter 1: The Plan Unfolds  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
6/10/01  
  
In the Kutou Palace  
  
A young man with long, blond hair walked down the corridors of the palace, checking to make sure everything was okay in what he considered his "domain". His beautiful blue eyes scoped every nook and cranny of the hall as he gracefully moved down it hardly making any sound, which was unbelievable, because he was wearing a tremendous amount of armor.   
  
As he passed one room the door to it creaked open slightly. He decided to check it out to make sure there was no unexpected visitor there. He drew his sword from its sheath and moved towards the door, slowly opening it. He peered in and saw a beautiful shorthaired blond woman who was obvious having a dream. She was more beautiful and then before now wrapped in the silk sheets of her bed. Her hair was slightly ruffled from its usual style, her lips were pale pink and she whispered the name "Tamahome" as she turned on her side. Nakago smiled an evil smile and slowly closed the door leaning against it.   
  
"Don't worry Lady Yui, soon you will have your Tamahome and I will have what I want!" He clenched his hand around his sword as if it was his worst enemy's neck. "Soon...very soon.…"  
*************************************************************************************************  
In the Konan Palace  
  
Miaka skipped happily through the Konan palace on her way to Tamahome's room. Thoughts raced through her mind about seeing her beloved, but her thoughts were cut short as she ran into someone and fell backwards falling on her back side.   
  
"Ouch that hurt!" She looked up from her position on the ground and was met by the most beautiful pair of olive green eyes she had ever seen in her lifetime she blushed bright red immediately.  
  
"Hotohori...umm..." She laughed nervously and a smile appeared on Hotohori's face as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry Miaka?" His eyes pierced into hers as he wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him, inhaling her sweet perfume.  
  
"I'm off to see Tamahome!"   
  
Hotohori's eyes instantly fell to the ground. "Isn't it kinda late to be going to see him? You never come to see me at night."   
  
Miaka blushed more. I must be going...She pulled away from him and ran at a fast pace towards Tamahome's room, leaving Hotohori staring behind her.  
  
Kutou Palace, Nakago's Chamber  
  
Nakago had retreated to his bedroom quarters early, so he could have some time to himself to think...to think about her. Oh, it had been a while since he last saw her, the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka...his item of obsession at the moment. The last he saw her she was in the Seiryu Shrine...helpless against him. Oh how he wanted to break her then...break her spirit...break her hope of getting home...break her hope of ever being with Tamahome again.   
  
Just thinking of her made him ache with hardness. He settled back in his chair thinking of how he wanted to possess her. Her body, her soul, her being...he wanted it all. He wanted her begging at his feet for all that she wanted...helpless and spiritless.  
  
"Miaka how I want you here with me. Servicing me." He closed his eyes thinking of her and the things he would force her to do. He hit the table in front of him with both of his fists. "Damn him! Why can't he be dead? He would be less of a problem if he was dead. She would be easy to obtain then. Only if her precious Tamahome was dead or..." His thoughts were interrupted because of a knock at the door. He got up and went to the door in his boxer shorts and opened it only to have the Lady Yui crumble into his arms crying.  
  
"What is the matter priestess?" Nakago whispered in her ear.  
  
"I had a bad dream...She got Tamahome to stay with her in it." Yui sobbed.   
  
Nakago placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear hugging her in his arms, but his mind was still venturing off to the dirty things Miaka could do to him. He escorted her back to her bedroom. Then left to go back to his room to take a cold shower.   
*************************************************************************************************  
Outside Tamahome's room  
  
Miaka stood outside her beloved's room. Pondering if he would still be awake like she was. She hesitated to knock on the door, then gathered her courage and knocked and a sleepy Tamakins answered the door half yawning but his yawn was cut short as Miaka brought her lips down upon his in a bruising, deep, passionate kiss. He was shocked but soon accepted the gift and wrapped his arms around Miaka's waist pulling her towards him. After a few minutes they both broke the kiss and Tamahome was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Do you wanna come in and have a drink with me?" Miaka shook her head in agreement and followed Tamahome into the room and sat at the table in his room.   
  
"I love you Tamahome. I just hope you know that." Tamahome poured some wine into two goblets and brought them to the table.   
  
"I know that Miaka and because of that I will always be here to love and protect you...not only because I am a celestial warrior of Suzaku but also because you are my lover. I never want to be separated from you. You are like my other half...when I am with you, I feel whole and complete, but when we are separated for even five minutes, I feel lost and uncompleted. Does any of what I said make sense to you?  
  
Miaka smiled. "Yes it does...You'll never know just how much it does." She held his hands looking into his eyes. "Promise you'll never leave me, and that we will always be together.   
  
Tamahome chuckled. "Silly girl that is what love is". They kissed passionately and then Tamahome got up and looked out the window. "Dawn is breaking. Perhaps you should get some sleep…hmm?"   
  
Miaka got up to leave. "You know...you could always sleep here...I mean I could sleep on the floor and you could sleep on the bed." Tamahome pronounced.  
  
Miaka blushed then smiled. "I guess that would be ok." She stood up taking off her kimono revealing a spaghetti strapped top and a pair of short boxers then slipped into the bed and was out cold in two minutes.   
  
Tamahome laughed to himself. "Doesn't take much to convince her." He grabbed a blanket from the chair and laid it on the floor. "This is gonna be a long, sleepless night."  
*************************************************************************************************  
Early morning, Konan Palace; Thrown Room  
  
All the celestial warriors, minus Tamahome, had gathered in the throne room and were trying to figure out a way to get Miaka's friend, Yui back. They all knew if Miaka got Yui back it would brighten her spirits even more then they already were and that is how they all liked to see her.   
  
"Well maybe we can kidnap Yui and bring her back here and find a way to unbrainwash her!!!" Tasuki screamed with delight thinking that maybe after that he could seduce Yui into being his girlfriend.  
  
"You dim wit she's not brainwashed!!!" Nuriko screamed at the top of his lungs getting slightly angry before hitting Tasuki with a table knocking him through two walls before he finally slide down the third one. All the rest of the celestial warriors laughed at seeing Tasuki being dealt his just desserts.  
  
Chichiri piped up removing his mask showing a scar going down his face from his one eye to his nose and saying in a stern voice. "We can always use my magic, ya know, and then storm the palace gates and take them by surprise while I get Yui and use the hat to get outta there, Ya know." He smiled in the presence of everyone else before putting back on his "happy mask".  
  
Hotohori and Chiriko shouted at the same time. "I think that would be a great idea!" They both stared at each other in amazement then Chiriko spoke, "They say great minds think alike." They both smiled.  
  
"We will put this plan into action ten days from now. Until then no one tell Miaka OR Tamahome because if Tamahome knew he would tell Miaka and I want it to be a surprise for her." Hotohori stated in a proud voice, thinking that maybe if they got Yui back that Miaka would show more affection to him.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Nakago's Chamber (Same Time)  
  
Nakago yawned as he rose from his bed. It was a long night of sleeplessness and wondering thoughts and dreams. Lustful dreams and thoughts that were focused on Miaka not to mention that they were impure and he probably should not be thinking of them. Her body, her personality, her spirit, he dreamed about it all. He forced his impure thoughts out of his mind for the time being and forced himself out of bed and started to get dressed. He put on his usually armor then proceed to run his fingers through his hair combing it into place.   
  
He then left the comfort of his bed chambers and proceeded down the hall to Yui's bedroom. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer he opened it. He found Yui still in her bed wearing her nightclothes, but she was awake and seemed to be in deep thought. He sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"What are you thinking Lady Yui?"  
  
"About Tamahome." She stared at the wall blankly.  
  
"You want him bad don't you Lady Yui?" Nakago raised his hand brushing some stray hair from her eyes. "You know I will get him for you."  
  
"Really?" she looked up hopefully and her eyes glazed over lustfully thinking about it. "I just can't stand the thought of him with her it makes me sick!" She picked up a vase and threw it at the nearest wall, shattering it to pieces then walked over and picked up one of the splintered pieces and sliced her wrist with it, looking with slight amazement at the blood trickling down her fingers... "Soon this will be your blood Miaka."   
  
Nakago looked on with amazement thinking how amazing jealousy was when it came to relationships. Yui turned to him breaking his thoughts. She came over and put her hands on his armored chest. "I have a plan on how to get Tamahome and believe me it will benefit you."  
  
"Oh really Priestess? Do you mind sharing your plan with me since it will benefit me?" He cupped his hand under her chin tilting her head up so she was looking directly at him.   
  
"Well I was thinking, how about we kidnap Tamahome, but not only Tamahome, Miaka too. I mean if we kidnap them both, Miaka can't summon Suzaku and at the same time she will be suffering because she can't see her Tamahome, but then Miaka would need somebody's bed to warm. Someone to keep her company." Yui sneered then smiled an evil grin as she looked at Nakago.  
  
Nakago's head snapped at attention when he heard Miaka's name. "You mean you want me to kidnap Miaka and use her for my own personal pleasure, while you do the same with Tamahome?" He smiled at the idea fascinated with it.   
  
Yui smiled and shook her head yes. "You can do whatever you want with her. I don't care what happens to her as long as I get Tamahome. Here's the most beautiful part though, if something would happen in your bedchamber or more specifically in your bed that would make her impure then she would not …..no could not become the Priestess of Suzaku.  
  
They both smiled at each other and Nakago started to chuckle then he went over and poured some red wine that was setting on a table into two dragon stemmed goblets. "Here's to the plan, the fall of Konan, Priestess of Suzaku, and most of all, here's to the down fall of Tamahome and Miaka's relationship.   
*************************************************************************************************  
I hope everyone enjoyed what they read thus far. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I am open to any suggestions or advice. Just e-mail me! Thanks. I will put up chapter two whenever I get the time to. ~*Lady Miaka Yuki*~ 


	2. Beyond Obsession

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 2: Beyond Obsession  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
6/11/01  
  
  
  
Still Morning at Konan Palace; Tamahome's Room  
  
Tamahome awoke earlier then he wanted to due to the fact that the sun was coming in through the window, which he was sleeping by. He rolled over and looked up on the bed, not remembering that Miaka was there until he saw her, then he wished he hadn't looked. She was even more beautiful in the morning then she was in the day. Her fiery red hair drifted down over her shoulders and flowed further on down her chest. Her one strap of her spaghetti strapped shirt had slide down her shoulder and was exposing some of her breast, which Tamahome tried not to notice, but he failed miserably and started to get aroused at the sight of her. Then he noticed that her short boxers had risen in her sleep and were now exposing her white silky panties. This was the last straw.  
  
Tamahome began to inch up to Miaka till he was only inches from her. He admired her beauty immensely and stared at her for a few seconds before placing his lips over hers and moving one hand to her left breast gently cupping and kneading it through her skimpy top. She gently moaned while returning the kiss, and slowly opens her eyes. He broke the kiss abruptly looking at her for a sign to go on, but instead Miaka smiled, pushed him away, and turned on her side. She felt his hand rubbing up and down her side and began to squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"Tamahome! Stop that!!!!" Miaka smiled slightly before tossing his hand to the side.  
  
Tamahome then moved his hand lower, searching for the "correct spot", which would drive her crazy. He slowly pulled down her short boxers and traced his fingers along her moist panties, sending chills over her body making her tense.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh.......Tamahome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She looked up at him, scared of how forward he was being.   
  
He looked into her eyes and sensed their apprehensiveness. "Don't worry Miaka, I promise, I'll be gentle if you let me." He slide her panties gently down over her hips and off her body and then he pulled her top over her head and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and then it opened and Chichiri walked in. "Priestess I have a message from..." His voice drifted off as he saw what was taking place and he quickly averted his eyes and turned his back to them. His mask fell off in the process revealing a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
He kept his back to them allowing Miaka time to get dressed, and then he bent down and picked up his mask placing it over his tear stained face.  
  
"His Majesty wishes to talk to you alone Miaka." With that he turned and left.  
  
Miaka stood up as she finished putting on her clothes. "I have to go see Hotohori."  
  
Tamahome grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for a kiss, but she pulled away and left for the Emperor's room.   
******************************************************************************  
Palace Lake  
  
Chichiri made his way down to the Palace Lake. He sat down on the cliff, where he spent many of days fishing and took off his mask putting his head in his hands.  
  
"She doesn't even know that I have feelings for her, ya know. What am I talking about, I'm just to shy to tell her and she is to busy with Tamahome and Hotohori to notice my feelings, ya know. I just want her to be happy and Tamahome makes her happy, but why does it have to hurt so damn much when I see them together!!!!"  
  
He snapped his fingers and a fishing pole appeared. He then baited the pole and threw it into the lake. "I know I am just a warrior of Suzaku and I should only be protecting her, but I've done my job so well that I've developed feelings for her, I've gotten too close to her. I need to get rid of these feelings before they hurt someone else besides me."  
******************************************************************************  
Kutou Palace; War Room  
  
Nakago paced in the war room impatiently. Yui said she would be dressed and ready to go to Konan in twenty minutes, but he swore that it had already been thirty minutes and still there was no sign of her.   
  
"Where is she?" he said aloud.   
  
"Are you looking for Lady Yui?" Nakago turned around to see Suboshi standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, it seems that girl is always late, it must be her age."   
  
"Yeah it must be." Suboshi stated looking slightly down.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Nakago said in a calm yet comforting voice. "It's written in your eyes and yet you don't tell her."  
  
"She seems more interested in Tamahome not to mention..." He cut himself short because he saw Yui and Soy walking towards them.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yui stated in a happy tone. Nakago, I invited Soy and Suboshi to come along with us, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No not at all Yui...as long as it gets the job done." Nakago then noticed Yui outfit. She was dressed in some rather immodest female armor. She wore a rather form fitting breastplate that seemed to show off her every curve. His eyes continued to venture down until he found the next distracting piece of her so called "armor", a very short skirt that was black in color. His eyes ventured more until he finally saw the last item, a pair of black knee high boots with at least a three-inch heel. Attached to her one hip was a long slender black whip with a leather handle and to her other was sheath with a very long sword in it that had a shiny silver handle. He admitted to himself that it was a better outfit then what she normally wore and that it was a nice change of pace.  
  
He looked over at Suboshi who was taking in the whole thing for himself and found that Suboshi was actually staring at Yui, making her rather uncomfortable. Nakago hit him on the back and he blushed and turned away.  
  
"Do you like it? I borrowed some of Soy's old clothing." Yui looked at both men waiting for a comment. They both swallowed hard not sure how to answer the question.  
  
Nakago was the first to speak. "It's nice, it really is. What do you think Suboshi?"  
  
Suboshi blushed in response. "It looks very...umm...lovely on you, Yui..."  
  
Yui smiled in response to both of them, then hugged Soy "Thank you. Tamahome will surely find me attractive in this outfit."   
  
Soy smiled a motherly smile. "If he doesn't he is not worth your time Priestess."   
  
"I think we are ready to go. Prepare the horses!"  
******************************************************************************  
Konan Palace; Outside Hotohori's bedroom  
  
"I wonder what Hotohori wants to see me about...," Miaka thought as she stood outside the Emperor's bedroom. "Especially in his bedroom!!! Maybe I am making a big deal out of nothing. He probably just wants to talk to me about something related to summoning Suzaku or me being the Priestess of Suzaku. Yeah, that's it! He wants to talk about that."  
  
Miaka knocked on the emperor's bedroom door. "Hotohori, it's me, Miaka!" Hotohori soon answered the door.   
  
"Hi Miaka. Glad you could come. Please come in." She came in and he shut the door behind her.  
  
Hotohori ushered her into the bedroom and they both sat on the bed, since the room lacked chairs. "I've been meaning to talk to you Miaka. I don't know how you feel about me, but I really do love you as I have stated endlessly before. I want you to be with me. You could have anything you wanted here. I would give you anything you wanted. I guess what I am saying is I want you to reconsider being the Empress of Konan"  
  
He gently stoked her hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you could Hotohori, but some times that is not what is important in a relationship. I love Tamahome and he loves me. I know sometimes he can be rude and even down right wrong, but I still love him in my heart. No matter how much he hurts me...You deserve better than me any way. I'm flattered that you have chosen me out of all the women you could have, but sadly I can not return your feelings because I do not feel the same thing I feel with Tamahome with you. It's different. I mean I have feelings for you, but it's not as strong as the feelings I have for Tamahome."  
  
She broke down crying. "I gotta go!" She ran out of the room.  
******************************************************************************  
Konan's Royal Garden  
  
Miaka ran until her legs could not carry her any more then she collapsed in the middle of the royal garden weeping.  
  
"Why do men think I am a prize to be won?? Pretty so I am just going to say to hell with all men and go back home and become a nun!! Why does everyone want something from me? Especially such big things...Hotohori wants me to become his wife...The empress of Konan. Tamahome wants me to give myself to him because he doesn't want to loose me and that is how he thinks he is going to keep me. I'm too scared to do either thing. I feel so alone."  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki were walking in the garden when they heard Miaka crying and they hid in a rose bush and heard the whole conversation.   
  
"I can't believe Tamahome is trying to force himself on Miaka and he doesn't understand how it makes her feel." Chichiri exclaimed.   
  
"HA! Tamahome didn't make it past 2nd base!!!" Tasuki said in a rather annoying voice. He went on. "I can't believe Hotohori is putting all this unbelievable pressure on her. I mean she is only one girl, not to mention a young girl. First he puts the pressure of being the Priestess of Suzaku on her, now he wants to make her his Empress too. That's too much for one girl. I mean to go from childhood to adulthood so fast. Poor Miaka. Do you think we should comfort her?"  
  
Chichiri sighed. "I don't think I should it would only be an awkward moment, since I do have feelings for her, and she certainly doesn't need an awkward moment. It would only make me feel down. Maybe you should talk to her and I will stay here and listen."  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri seriously. "You like Miaka?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head yes.  
  
"That is a very noble thing to do...I mean push away your feelings for her benefit." Tasuki smiled. "You are a true friend to her."  
  
Tasuki stood up and smiled at Chichiri. "I'll go talk to her, but you know how much I dislike talking to girls."   
  
Tasuki picked a rose off a bush then started to walk towards Miaka who was still crying on the ground. He bent down and handed her the rose. "You know pretty ladies should not be on the ground crying...especially a priestess, it doesn't suit them."   
  
Miaka smiled slightly. "Thanks Tasuki...so you heard everything?"  
  
Tasuki shook his head yes and took Miaka's hand and helped her up. Then he sat at a near by bench and patted the seat beside him. Miaka came over and sat beside him waiting for him to give her advice.   
  
"Well the only thing I can tell you Miaka is to follow your heart. It knows what is wrong and right for you." Tasuki placed his hand on her shoulder only to have her wrap her arms around his neck hugging him.  
  
"You are a great friend Tasuki...Thanks for being here for me..." Tasuki returned the hug wrapping his hand around her waist..."Your...." Tasuki heard a twig snap.  
  
"Sorry to break this heart filled moment!" Nakago boomed from behind them making them both jump. Tasuki still had his arms wrapped around Miaka waist then he broke the embrace and pushed Miaka behind him. "Miaka take cover!"  
  
"I will not!! I want to fight with you!!"  
  
"What the hell do you know about fighting???" Tasuki screamed at her.  
  
"Umm....Well I did watch some of the Women's Wrestling Championship when I was at home."  
  
Tasuki looked at her funny. "Wrestling?" Before he can ask any more, Nakago sent an energy blast directly his way, which Tasuki and Miaka barely dodged. Tasuki slowly stood back up and took out his iron fan.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!!!!!!!" he screamed. As his voice evoked the sacred technique, the fan, which he was holding unleashed a deadly stream of heat. The yellow and red-hued flames lapped outwards, spiraling for Nakago's body, but the experienced warrior spun slightly, causing the raging fire to miss him by mere inches. However, this also gave Tasuki enough time to see that Miaka was slowly coming to.  
  
"Miaka I said take cover!"   
  
Miaka looked at Tasuki and decided that she better obey him and started to get up, but she saw a pair of boots at her side.  
  
"Hello Priestess of Suzaku...nice to finally meet you." Soy stated in a polite voice before kicking Miaka in the stomach, making her roll the opposite way on to her back. She grabbed her abdomen in pain as the air escaped her lungs. After a few moments she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up.   
  
"Sorry for the impolite introduction. I'm the Seiryu warrior known as Soy."   
  
Miaka, not worried about herself, looked over to where Tasuki was, only to see that he was fighting an up-hill battle. Now the confrontation had turned to punches and kicks instead of magic.   
  
Nakago connected with a sidekick, but then Tasuki hit him with a left hook. Nakago simply smiled after Tasuki's fist connected with him. Tasuki realized then that his blow had not affected the other warrior. In response, Nakago powered up for another energy blast. The energy gathered in his hand briefly then stuck out like an extended limb. Tasuki thought he was going to go left with the blast so Tasuki dodged right, however he had miscalculated. As he pivoted his foot to move to the right, Nakago adjusted his hand slightly, sending the wall of energy directly towards Tasuki's intended path. Tasuki cursed as he saw the energy streak straight for him. The blow was unbearable. The energy surged through his body, causing him to topple over onto his knees.   
  
Miaka gasped as she saw Tasuki fall to his knees. "No more fighting!!!" she screamed, only to get kicked in the stomach once more by Soy.  
  
Soy smirked. "Now, now we must learn to keep our mouth quiet unless talked to."   
  
Nakago adverted his eyes from Tasuki to Miaka and smiled an evil smile, which sent chills down her spine. He moved behind Tasuki who was still stunned from the attack and kicked him in the head...knocking him out cold then he laughed. "This is too easy."   
  
Chichiri watched the whole incident from the rose bush, barely able to contain his feelings towards Miaka. Wanting to kill both Soy and Nakago, but holding back thinking it would be better because then he could tell the rest of the celestial warriors about the incident that had unfolded. He turned his attention back to the fight.  
  
Nakago turned his attention back to Miaka. "Hello my sweet Miaka. I'm sorry for the harsh treatment, but it has to be done."   
  
Miaka by this time had gotten to her knees and was basically kneeling as Nakago walked closer to her. She decided it would be better to run, then to have him beat her to a bloody pulp. She got her courage up and made a mad dash towards the garden gate, but Nakago was already ahead of her and held out his hand straight and with a gesture of his wrist she was frozen in place.   
  
"No need to run my dear...You'll never get away from me, I'm much more powerful then you are and you know it, so why try?" Soy came behind Miaka and grabbed her by both her hands pinning them behind her back while Nakago released the spell.   
  
"Shall I chain her or tie her up Nakago?" Soy asked with a slight smile.  
  
"No that's not needed...but I think a gag is before she decides to scream."  
  
Soy ripped a piece of her outfit and tied it around Miaka's mouth.  
  
Nakago looked at her. "Now don't take that off or I'll have no choice but to get mad" he stated before kissing her forehead. He then picked her up cradling her as if she was a baby. Then he carried her to his horse and put her on it sidesaddle.   
  
"Soy go help Lady Yui. Tell her I already got our first captive." With that he mounted his horse getting on behind Miaka, then slapped his horse with the sides of his feet. The horse started up at a fast pace towards Kutou.  
******************************************************************************  
Well there's chapter 2. I know I am a little demonic to leave it at such a cliffhanger, ain't I? I'm in the process of writing chapter 3. ~*Lady Miaka Yuki*~ 


	3. Too Many Pretty Boys

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 3: Too Many Pretty Boys  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
  
Meanwhile inside Konan Palace  
  
Yui and Soy crept through the palace looking for Tamahome. Every time they crossed a century, Soy always took the lead and attacked the guards, knocking them out cold.   
  
"Do you think we would have a better chance of finding him if we split up?" Soy questioned.  
  
"Hmmm...Perhaps...Yeah, I think we would have a better chance of finding Tamahome if we did that."  
  
They split and Yui soon found herself inside what she suspected as a training room. She heard voices off in the distance, coming closer to where she was, so she quickly ducked behind a clothes-changing screen and peeped around the corner. She saw something that she didn't expect to see the two most handsome men she had ever scene in her whole life.   
  
The first was Tamahome. His beautiful blue hair had grown longer since the last time she saw him and his violet eyes shimmered with happiness. His companion was one of the Suzaku seven that she had not had the honor to met yet, though she wished she did. His beautiful lighter shade of blue hair was drawn back in a braid that laid on his left shoulder and came down just about to his waist. His eyes were a beautiful reddish brown. Yui thought she was going to faint at the sight of both men.   
  
"So did you find that special someone yet?" Tamahome joked to the other man.  
  
"No, not yet. It's not easy to find someone who fits my standards." The other man laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Nuriko, I'm sure you will find that special someone soon." Tamahome patted his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I sure hope." Nuriko sighed loudly.  
  
"Nuriko..." Yui turned the name over in her mind and whispered it over and over again in it. "Ok I found Tamahome, but it would figure that Soy hasn't found me yet. I guess I will just have to wait and watch these two until she does." She smiled at the idea.  
  
"Well we didn't come here to talk." Nuriko said to Tamahome before taking off his shirt.  
  
"No, we didn't did we?" Tamahome stood in battle position. "Let's train!!"  
******************************************************************************  
Riding to Kutou  
  
Miaka rode sidesaddle in front of Nakago. The pace of the horse had settled to a slow crawl and night was slowly falling. Miaka had been rather quiet then normal because of the gag that was still in her mouth. She did not try to take it out or even ask for fear of the consequences. Nakago sighed at the coming of night and stopped the horse and dismounted it. Then he reached up and helped Miaka down.  
  
"If you promise you'll be nice and good for me, I'll take the gag off." Nakago said with a smile not believing she actually kept it on.  
  
Miaka shook her head. Nakago untied the piece of cloth letting it fall to the ground.   
  
"You are really scared of me aren't you, little one?" He inched closer to her and moved his hand to the side of her face, but before he could touch her she jerked away scared. Nakago laughed out loud letting his guard down. Miaka looked strangely at him, because she had never seen him laugh before.  
  
"I'm glad you think kidnapping me is funny." Miaka grumbled in an unhappy voice.  
  
"It is quite amusing to see a beautiful young lady afraid of such a handsome man. One might think her mind was on other "pleasuring things" with him." Nakago smiled a smile, which made Miaka uneasy.  
  
"I will NEVER think those thoughts about you. I love Tamahome and only Tamahome!"   
  
"I'm sure..." He drew closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist... "I can persuade you to think differently." He brought his other hand up to her neck gently rubbing over her windpipe before applying pressure...then applying more...until she was almost out of breath then he let go of her neck still embracing her from behind... "Or else."   
******************************************************************************  
Konan Palace; Hotohori's bedroom  
  
Chichiri had made his way to the Emperor's room. He knocked on the door and before Hotohori could answer it, Chichiri burst into the room and collapsed over putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Chichiri! What's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" Hotohori asked quickly as he knelt beside Chichiri helping him to his feet.  
  
"It's Miaka!! She's been...she's been..." He tried to explain but he was too out of breath to do so.   
  
"Take your time Chichiri...slow down and catch your breath then tell me about Miaka."  
  
"Miaka's been kidnapped!" Chichiri panted.  
  
"Kidnapped by who?" Questioned Hotohori  
  
"Nakago!!!" With that Hotohori drew his sword.  
  
"We must find them at once!" Hotohori declared.  
  
"No, it's too late...Nakago took Miaka on horseback to Kutou, but Yui, Soy and Suboshi are still in the palace searching for Tamahome. They plan to kidnap him too! It's a long story how I know all this, so don't ask now, I'll tell you later." Chichiri caught his breath.  
  
"Guards! Every available guard search the palace! We have intruders in it! Plus find Tamahome and bring him to me." Hotohori started to walk out of the room with Chichiri following him close behind.  
******************************************************************************  
Back at the Training Room  
  
Yui stared at both men as they trained. So far it seemed as if Tamahome had the upper hand on Nuriko. Tamahome had him begging for mercy on the ground or so Yui thought, but suddenly the tables were turned once again as Nuriko swept Tamahome's feet out from under him with a leg sweep that Tamahome didn't even see was coming. He landed with a hard thud on the floor as Nuriko began to laugh as he stood up.   
  
"My you fell for an old trick." Nuriko laughed at his joke.  
  
"Oh really?" Tamahome looked at where Nuriko was standing and saw a rug beneath him he smirked at the fact and lend forward quickly and tugged hard at the rug pulling it from under Nuriko feet, watching him fall on his ass."  
  
"Now who fell for the oldest trick?" Tamahome smirked and went running towards Nuriko at full speed and picked up a pair of numb-chuckles from the side table, but before he could land one blow Nuriko's feet connected with Tamahome's stomach and he threw Tama over him and into the wall behind causing a big crack in the wall because of Nuriko's inhuman strength. He slid slowly down the wall landing on his head as he made a funny face with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Nuriko smiled and decided he better not rub it in. "Hey don't worry...I'm sure you'll get better. I mean you are still young." He came over and helped Tamahome to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I am expecting too much of myself right now." They shook hands.  
  
Yui smiled..."Well at least I know they are good friends." Yui looks over just in time and she connects eyes with Soy in the doorway. She looked at both men and then to Soy and Soy smiled in response getting her drift, then she stepped in the doorway and put on a stern face.  
  
"Hello Suzaku Warriors...do you have any last words before you die?" Before either man could speak two bolts off lightning bolted towards them.  
  
Nuriko managed to cartwheel out of the way though it was not very graceful, but Tamahome was hit dead on with the lighting strike because he was not ready for the attack. For a moment he dropped to his knees as the lightening charged through his body. His agonizing screams could be heard though every crevice of the palace, finally the bolt resided and Tamahome's tired body collapsed to the floor.   
  
"Tamahome!!!!" Nuriko screamed and darted towards his friend, but was cut off by one of Suboshi's spinning tops flying just in front of him, but failed to notice the other one as it swung from behind him hitting him in the back causing him to collapse to all fours. By this time Yui had decided to come out from her hiding place...this caused Nuriko to look up and she was the last thing he saw before another of Suboshi's tops hit his back rending him unconscious before the Seriyu Senshi.   
  
"Good strategy." Yui thought to herself.   
  
"Lady Yui what should we do with this other Suzaku warrior?" Suboshi asked as he gestured to Nuriko picking him up by the hair, pulling him back so she could see his face. He was indeed hansom. He was rather young looking probably in his early twenties. Her thoughts were again cut off as Suboshi asked her the same question again.   
  
"Bring him!!!" Yui snapped at Suboshi.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Yui...was I being..." He cut himself off because Yui walked away.   
  
Soy shrugged and picked up Tamahome and threw him over her shoulder left. Suboshi soon followed her moments later.   
****************************************************************************  
In the hall near the Konan Thrown Room  
  
Tasuki stumbled in to the palace from the direction of the rose garden only to collapse face down half way to the thrown room, his intended destination. Moments later, having been alerted by the guards about Miaka being kidnapped, Chiriko and Mitsukake were running to the thrown room to hear what happened from Hotohori. They came across Tasuki lying in the hall and helped the battered and bruised man to his feet.   
  
"I hate women!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki bellowed. He felt his entire body ache from head to toe."  
  
"Who did this to you? A women or was it over Miaka?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"It was over Miaka!" The realization finally hit him. "They took Miaka...I couldn't protect her by myself."  
  
"Who took Miaka?" Chiriko piped up. "You need to tell us, so we can help her as soon as possible."  
  
"It was Nakago and his friends, but mostly Nakago. He beat me good." He grabbed his head feeling a headache coming on. "He took her and.... and...they were going to get..." His voice dropped off as he saw Tamahome walking towards them, counting money as usually.  
  
"Tamahome..." Tasuki looked at the man strangely.  
  
"What?" Chiriko and Mitsukake said in unison.  
  
"They were going to be going after Tamahome after they got Miaka..." His voice dropped off once more. He pulled away from Chiriko and Mitsukake and started to walk wearily towards Tamahome, who still had not noticed them being in the same hall with him.  
  
"Where were you??" Tasuki stumbled over to Tamahome before collapsing on the man, knocking his money out of his hands.  
  
Tamahome stabilized Tasuki looking at him wandering what was wrong. "I was at the center of Konan. What happened? What is wrong with you?"  
  
Tasuki broke down in tears of rage and started to hit Tamahome's chest. "I couldn't protect her!!! She's gone and you weren't here for her!!!" He started to hit Tamahome's chest harder beginning to think it was Tamahome's fault. He finally hit the breaking point and punched Tamahome in the face.   
  
Mitsukake and Chiriko ran to restrain or more like help Tasuki as he started to collapse to the floor. Tamahome clutched his cheek feeling the stinging pain searing though it.   
"What the hell is going on!!!" Tamahome screamed. "Who was taken by who???" Tamahome looked very confused, but then he caught the look in Tasuki's eyes. Not only did his eyes hold anger; they held sorrow and worry too. Tasuki saw this as a time to speak.  
  
"Nakago...took Miaka. I tried to save her, but I couldn't do it by myself." He looked down tears coming to his eyes, but he managed to push them back. "They were planning to come after you next."  
  
Tamahome's mind was cranking furiously. "Why would they want both me and Miaka?" His thoughts were soon interrupted as five guards came running down the hall.   
  
"How the hell???....It must be an illusion!!" One guard proclaimed.  
  
Another screamed, "It's a ghost!"   
  
They all stared in awe at Tamahome.  
  
"Something wrong?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"We just seen you down there..." One guard pointed back the hall.  
  
"Oh, you must mean my twin brother, Kashi. He wanted to stay here today because he thought the palace was an interesting place compared to our home. What was he doing down there?"  
  
Umm..actually...Soy, Yui and Suboshi took off with him and Master Nuriko out of the palace. They were kidnapped."  
  
Tamahome's face angered more and he turned and punched the wall he was leaning on. "Damn them!!! They were after me and they got my brother and they don't even fucking know it!"  
******************************************************************************  
Sorry guys, that's the end of chapter 3. I couldn't think of a cliffhanger this time. Sorry for the stupid chapter title. I couldn't think of a good one. Well chapter 4 is in the works. ~*Lady Miaka*~ 


	4. Lustful Love

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 4: Lustful Love  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
9/7/01  
  
  
Kutou Palace Gates  
  
Nakago and Miaka had arrived at the Kutou palace and stood at the palace gates, waiting for the guards to let them into the court yard. Miaka had been rather quiet the rest of the ride to the palace, her mind was furiously cranking. "How can I escape from him? His powers are so much greater than mine." She turned the question over and over in her mind. Suddenly she felt Nakago dismount the horse from behind her and started to walk the horse beside him.   
  
"What seems to be the problem? Is the gate jammed again?" he said as he dropped the reigns leaving Miaka unattended at the horse, but she could not reach the reigns and knew it would be too dangerous to try to escape with out them. She looked over to her side and noticed that there was a forest near the palace. Her mind clicked instantly and made the connection to flee on foot and hide in the woods. She just had to wait for the right moment when Nakago would be fully distracted.   
  
"Let me do it!!! I can do it much easier than you simple minded people." He growled as he raised his hand and directed an energy blast directly at the gate letting it shatter the solid iron as if it were glass. The pieces of the iron flew inward towards the two guards and instantly they were sliced and bloody from them. The one man's neck was completely sliced from ear to ear. Blood dripped down his armor from his face. He was obviously dead. The other man was lying in a pool of blood a few inches away from him. Nakago moved over to the man and turned him over with his foot. His face was damaged beyond belief, the man was hardly recognizable. Nakago smiled at his handy work and turned around thinking he would have to tell the King to get more capable guards. He turned and to his surprise his "princess" was gone.   
  
"Damn her!!! Where did she go?" He looked around for Miaka's possible escape route, then he spotted it.   
  
"The woods…..." He laughed aloud thinking of the person who the woods was frequented by and what would happen if Miaka would run into that person. He started to run at a fast pace through the forest looking for any trace of Miaka.  
******************************************************************************  
Meanwhile further in the forest  
  
Miaka was running through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Twigs and stones had already scraped and tattered her school uniform, but she continued to run even through she had plenty of cuts and scrapes already. She had so much on her mind and didn't notice the tree root that had mischievously grown up out of it's place, now serving as a trip wire nor did she notice the dark figure who was following her through the forest. She suddenly tripped on the exposed root and fell forward on to her knees, twisting her leg in the process. Numerous thoughts ran through her head. The pain seared through her leg sharply and she hurriedly tried to stand, but her leg gave out from under her, but she managed to stable herself as she got up once more; now standing on one leg.   
  
"Poor defenseless child…have you lost your way?" A voice boomed from all ways.   
  
It was hard for Miaka to determine from where the voice was coming from, nor did she care. Miaka started to hobble on her leg through the now darkening forest.   
  
"Child…..you can't run from me. I am every where you are, welcome to my forest." Suddenly Miaka was confronted by a shadow in front of her, then the strange person walked into the light and revealed his face.   
  
"Tomo!!!!" Miaka gasped.  
******************************************************************************  
Riding on Horseback to Kutou   
  
"Lady Yui….are we almost there yet??!!" Whined Suboshi as he tried to keep Nuriko's heavy body from toppling off the horse.  
  
"Yeah, we're almost there, now stop complaining!" Yui said rather annoyed with Suboshi constant complaining.  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Soy questioned with many thoughts of what might happen to the two captured unconscious men.  
  
"What do you think I am going to do with them?? They are both going back to their own private quarters of course, and what happens from there is none of your business!" Yui snapped back at Soy  
  
Suboshi blushed at the fact that Yui was being so forward with what she was going to do to the two men and only wished it was him in their place. Soy looked down at the ground thinking of how Nakago didn't return the love she had for him, she just wished she could express her true feeling for him, but with out the sexual part, just verbally. She wondered if he would ever whispered the words I love you in her ear, not just have a sexual escapade with her and leave until the next session. Soy struggled a moment as "Tamahome's body started to slip off the horse and thankfully she caught him. She then started to wonder if a man would ever verbally tell her that he loved her and sighed openly. The troop soon came to a hill and then they spotted the Kutou Palace as they neared the top.   
  
"See I told you we were close." Yui said with triumph before slapping the reigns of her horse and galloping fast towards the palace.  
  
Suboshi sighed… "She's sure happy when she gets back to see Nakago, even though she has two men here that are going straight to a bedroom near her room, she still gallops off to greet him first. You don't know how much I wish I was him."  
  
Soy whispered… "You don't know how much I wish I was her."   
  
"What Soy???" Questioned Suboshi, but before he could get an answer, Soy slapped the reigns against her horse and started to gallop towards the palace leaving Suboshi behind.  
****************************************************************************  
Chichiri's Room  
  
Chichiri laid his mask on the bed as he started to pack a satchel full of food and other belongings.  
  
"I just can't stand around while Miaka is in the hands of the enemy. I know I was told to get some rest, but I just can't. I love her. I don't want any harm to come to her."   
  
With that he packed the last of his things before grabbing his staff and laying his shroud/cape on the ground then stood on it disappearing into the floor.   
****************************************************************************  
Tamahome's Room  
  
Tamahome was nervously pacing the room thinking of Miaka and his brother's welfare. He wasn't worried much about Nuriko. He knew if push come to shove that Nuriko could hold his own, no matter what the situation. Kashi and Miaka were different. Miaka was pure and innocent, never fought or punched anyone in her life. He knew Miaka was brave and impulsive and that those two items never went together and sometimes the two of them put together was a bad thing.   
  
Kashi never had any of the skills Tamahome was born with when they were young. Unfortunately, Suzaku had only blessed one of the twins with power and ability, but Tamahome had taught his brother how to hold his own in a battle. He just hoped that Kashi would remember those valuable skills and use them. Tamahome sat down on the bed thinking that he had to go to sleep and with that he blew out the two candles that kept the room lit and went to sleep heavy heartedly, not to mention in a cold lonesome bed.  
******************************************************************************  
Tomo's Forest   
  
Miaka stumbled back a bit trying to avoid Tomo then she turned around and started to limp in the opposite direction, but Tomo teleported in front of her.   
  
"Going some where my dear?" Tomo smirked.  
  
Miaka didn't answer him just stuck her chin out defiantly and started in another direction only to be stopped by one of Tomo's illusion forms of himself. Suddenly she found herself surround by Tomo illusion and she could not tell who the real Tomo was. It was Miaka's biggest nightmare not the fact that she was surround, the fact that it was by Tomo. Miaka could not stand this man and how he dressed not to mention his high and mighty attitude. Soon she decided to take a chance and run. She ran through one of the fake illusion Tomo's and on in to the forest only to run straight into Nakago's chest sending her flying on to her butt.  
  
Nakago laughed as he saw her expression. "Going some where my pet? You know you shouldn't run away from me, it only tends to anger me. These cat and mouse games are not my style."   
  
Nakago formed an energy blast in his hand then held it out towards Miaka and let it go, she ducked as it flew over her head, hitting and cutting a tree branch sending it crashing to the ground directly behind her.  
  
"Sorry, I had to take my anger out on the tree. It wouldn't had been a pretty picture if I would have taken it out on you. Now come here Miaka. NOW!!" Nakago bellowed but Miaka did not come close to him for she was scared of him.   
  
She stood up and started to run in the opposite direction but didn't make it too far. She had forgotten about Tomo and he sent two feathers flying towards her that had sleeping potion on them, they embedded themselves in her neck and she fell to the ground from the sharp searing pain. Moments later she collapsed face down in the dirt. Tomo smiled as Nakago neared closer to her, like a snake getting ready to choke it's prey.   
  
"Nice craftsmanship." Nakago said coldly.   
  
Tomo bowed slightly at the man as if he was taking a bow for an audience.   
  
"I suppose you will want some of my thanks later." Nakago picked up Miaka's limp body, throwing her over his shoulder and starting to walk away.  
  
"That would be nice." Tomo's voice thickened with happiness and joy thinking that he was actually going to get to grace Nakago's bedside as he had always wanted to do before, but never had got the chance. Wicked thoughts entered his mind.  
  
"I'll have them send a special feast to your room later tonight and I will send a lady or lord of your choice to your bedroom. I'm sure you will show them a good time." With that statement Nakago vanished into thin air carrying Miaka on his shoulder.   
  
Tomo frowned. "Damn him!!!!!!!! Will he ever let me!!! He teases me so bad!!" With that Tomo disappeared into one of the nearby trees brooding over Nakago.  
******************************************************************************  
Nakago's Bed Quarters  
  
Nakago had teleported Miaka and himself back to his sleeping chambers. He gently laid the unconscious girl on the bed and admired her body. Yes, indeed she was young, but her body was physically mature. Her red, beautiful, semi long hair was flowing down her shoulders. He just loved the way her hair set off her creamy pale skin. He ventured further down her body to her lips so full and luscious, how he wished she would kiss him with those lips. His eyes wondered down further to her very torn and tattered school uniform. He sat on the bed beside her the sleeping potion had really taken it's effect on her, 1 feather would had been enough, two was being drastic and he couldn't figure out why Tomo used two.   
  
He felt her head and noticed that she was feverish and decided he better take off the jacket part of her uniform, knowing that it had a white dress shirt under it. He gently sat her up and peeled the jacket off revealing the white shirt. It was rather immodest at the minute. She had it unbuttoned so it bared a little of her cleavage, not to mention the fact that it had been torn by several twigs which had also come through the jacket too. He sat the jacket on a near by chair as he lowered her back down on the bed, smoothing back some of her hair off her forehead. He couldn't take his eyes off her body. He felt himself getting aroused at the sight of her.  
  
Then his eyes caught sight of her skirt and how torn it actually was and decided that she couldn't wear it any more since it was slit up both sides revealing her panties underneath. He drew in his breath seeing the panties. This girl…no this woman was not even awake and still he was lustful towards her. How he wanted her at his beck and call and he would have her soon. With Yui's command……NO with HIS command he would take this sweet girl's innocence away from her weather willingly or unwillingly. With or without a boyfriend. Yes, he could make Miaka his object. He knew once she lost her virginity, she would not want to be with Tamahome. She would feel not good enough for him.   
  
He smirked and smiled as he started to take off her white top revealing her lacey bra underneath it. Now his fair maiden was in her undergarments. Exposed for him to see, but not fully…..but for the time being it was enough. He gently laid her head back down on the pillow then took out some rope. She would not escape him again. He took her two slender arms and brought them to the back of the bed tying them to it. How helpless she looked now. She would submit to him. Submit to his every wish. He stood up and teleported from the room. He had to see Yui before Miaka woke up.  
****************************************************************************  
Hotohori's Bedroom  
  
Hotohori was not sleeping well. Thoughts of Miaka raced through his nightmares. He woke up suddenly in a cold sweet holding the teddy bear Miaka had given him when she first left to go out of the book. He hugged it tightly, thinking of the one he wanted to be his wife.   
  
"I love you…..and I hope you are ok now. We will come for you at daybreak. I can only hope Nakago will not do anything drastic to you."  
  
Hotohori laid back down in his big bed and rolled on his side trying to get some more sleep in this sleepless night, that was going to turn in to a sleepless early morning soon.  
******************************************************************************  
Outside Yui's Sleeping Quarters  
  
Suboshi was struggling to carry a heavy Nuriko on his shoulder. Soy was also struggling to carry the heavy tam home look alike on her shoulder. All she could think about was Nakago and the fact that all men need to loose weight. Yui was walking ahead of them and she came to her room and opened the door.  
  
"Where do you want these two?" Suboshi and Soy both panted.   
  
"I want them both taken to their own private rooms…..they won't be able to use their powers in them because they are magic proof, so it won't really matter if there are guards on guard as long as all the doors and windows are locked from the outside."  
  
Soy and Suboshi both started to drag the heavy men to their separate rooms. Yui was left to herself . She was thinking naughty thoughts for a young lady and was trying to erase the excitement she was now starting to show. Then she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She answered as she completely erased the excitement she had on her face before the door opened and Nakago stepped in and Yui greeted him with a tight, close hug.   
  
"I take it you missed me, Yui."   
  
"More than anything." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, but he moved quickly away from her and sat on the bed.  
  
"I see you got your toys. I passed them in the hall. How can such pathetic men make you happy?"  
  
"They do…Maybe even more so than you." She hissed but Nakago missed her words.  
  
"Well I got Miaka in my room, she is under a heavy sleeping potion, but I plan to keep my part of the plan, as long as you keep yours."  
  
"I will and you know that." Yui piped up.  
  
"Well I must go now. She will be waking up soon and I must be there to greet her. She is a little tied up and I wouldn't want her to tire out to easily or soon."  
  
With that he vanished through the door leaving a stunned Yui behind at his last words.  
******************************************************************************  
Hey, ok so maybe I had to leave you hanging again. I didn't want to leave all the fun for you to read over and over again. But I promise you the next chapter will be FULL of detail of a certain little conquest that one or two or three characters might take. Or maybe I am just teasing you now……….~*LadyMiakaYuki*~ 


	5. To Fall Helpless to Another

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 5: To Fall Helpless to Another  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
9/22/2001  
  
Morning at Konan Palace  
  
Morning had arrived at the Konan palace and it's inhabitants were starting to wake up. That is, those who weren't already awake from having horrible or lack of sleep. Hotohori and Tamahome were the first to awake in the castle. When morning had come, Tamahome went and woke up his fellow warriors….when he came to Hotohori's room, the emperor was already awake and dressed. Tamahome instantly turned around and walked back out of the room feeling disgust in his heart, knowing Hotohori was in love with Miaka. He continued on his route and soon reached Chichiri's room the last of the warriors.   
  
He knocked on the door… "Chichiri time to get up!" He yelled through the door and when he received no answer he entered the room finding it bare, except for a note on the bed.   
  
"Fellow Suzaku warriors,  
  
I have gone to save Miaka. I left late last night and luckily with my magic I managed to get out of the castle undetected. I feel I can save her on my own without help from you guys. By the time you read this I probably will either be safely returned with Miaka, captured by the enemy or dead. By any rate, I will have felt better knowing I have tried to do something tonight, instead of sleeping and waiting for morning.   
  
Chichiri"  
  
Tama instantly flung open the door and ran to the other warriors and showed them the note.  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chichiri on foot  
  
"I have to find her, I just have to. If I don't…..I vow I will kill myself and end my suffering."  
  
He continued on foot and soon came to the back entrance of the Kutou Palace.  
******************************************************************************  
Nakago's Quarters  
  
Miaka awoke with a slightly scared look on her face. She could not remember where she was or what she was doing there. She looked around the room finding herself in a bedroom that was rather dark in color. She continued to look around becoming more confused by the minute. Her fear started to over come her when she looked down and saw her clothes or lack of clothes that were on her body. She started to squirm against her bonds, but the rope would not submit to her wishes. Suddenly, she heard the creak of the bedroom door and heard footsteps on the marble floor. She could not see her captor because the "bed vial" was drawn around the whole bed providing a rather blurred picture. She squinted but still it provided little help. Miaka started to panic as the footsteps came closer and closer. Then she saw a hand part the curtains letting light shine into the darkly veiled bed. Miaka squinted then focused her eyes. The picture became clear.  
  
"Nakago!!" she screamed in panic as she started to squirm and kick about. She tired to kick at him, but her efforts failed and soon he had her legs pinned to the bed as he reached under it, trying to find some extra rope. He grasped two long strands of rope and then grabbed one of Miaka's legs tying it to the post tightly, then grabbed the other repeating the process. Soon Miaka was left totally helpless.  
  
"Now, now that's enough my sweet. No more fighting be nice or we might just have to play rough and believe me, I am rather fond of doing things the rough way." Nakago started to laugh aloud, but then he saw the panic in Miaka's eyes and stopped. He moved beside her and sat on the bed staring at her briefly as she calmed down.  
  
"Why am I here? What do you want??!! You know my friends will come for me. Tamahome will come!! Miaka Protested. She was cut short as Nakago moved on top of her quickly and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Miaka could feel his tongue swirling in her small warm mouth. She tried to scream, but Nakago just deepened the kiss grabbing a hold of one of Miaka's firm bra-clad breast and closing his eyes. She was so afraid by this point that tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. Nakago began to rub her breast, sliding her bra up-ward. He could hear Miaka gasp at this movement and he moved his mouth away from hers. He moved down her neck planting butterfly kisses on it as he massaged her breast. He could feel her nipple becoming harder and he knew she was very aroused.  
  
Miaka started to shutter and pant. Thoughts kept running through her head. Why am I doing this? Why is my body acting this way! I can't do this, but it feels so nice. She felt Nakago's hands move to the center of her bra, which conveniently unsnapped in front. He unsnapped her bra with one hand and he threw it to the floor. He looked at her beautiful tits which where now out for him to see. He could not believe how big they where!! Her pink nipples where rock hard and he couldn't help barely running his fingers over them ever so lightly. He could hear her shutter and moan aloud for the first time.   
  
Nakago smiled and whispered "It's ok my pet…don't hold your feelings in let them out!" He gently pinched her right nipple, twisting it slightly. Miaka pulled savagely at her bonds as she bit her lip. She knew Nakago was teasing her in hopes of breaking her will. She would not…No, could not give in to him.   
"Don't!!!" She screamed.  
  
"It seems you are saying one thing and your body is saying another." Nakago chuckled as he moved down to her aching nipple, flicking his tongue against it. She squirmed in protested as she tried to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing her moan. Nakago then moved and enclosed his mouth around her nipple. He began to nibble on it, gently teasing her hard bud. Miaka finally broke and started to moan. Nakago was very pleased by the reaction he was getting from her and decided to take it a step further.  
  
"Miaka? He questioned. Miaka looked up at him slightly scared of what he might say.   
  
"What?" She answered as she tried to calm her feelings down.   
  
"Actually, I was wondering if all your body was responding to me. Shall we see?" He smiled as he started to slide his hand that was massaging her right breast down her stomach and moved his other hand to her left breast massaging it, while his right hand continued to move to it's new destination.  
******************************************************************************  
Outside one bedroom in the Kutou Palace  
  
Soy trudged along the corridors with the fake Tamahome's body. "Boy this guy is heavy, I don't know why Suboshi and me just didn't carry him together then carry Nuriko's body, but no we have to each carry one to their rooms…It's a bunch of bullshit. Why did Yui have to put them in separate rooms on opposite sides of the palace?" She bitched  
  
She stopped talking when she reached the door of the bedroom realizing that she had no way of opening the closed door. "Damn it!!! Nothing ever goes right for me."   
  
She hoisted the fake Tama up on to her left shoulder and opened the door, but then she lost her balance and fell backwards with the fake Tama landing on top of her. She laid there dazed and utterly sick of her job before moving into the bedroom and laying the fake Tama on the bed. She left slamming the door behind her and bitching down the hall.  
******************************************************************************  
Outside of another bedroom in the Kutou Palace  
  
Suboshi decided to get help from his brother with carrying Nuriko to his room, which was on one of the upper levels of the palace. Suboshi took the Nuriko's shoulders and Amiboshi took his legs/feet as they started to carry him through the palace, then they came to the steps.  
  
"So how far do we have to carry him up?" Amiboshi asked.   
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Suboshi questioned.  
  
"No, Why how far do we have to?" Amiboshi said getting angry with his brother for not giving him a straight answer.   
  
"Oh, only three floors…" Suboshi finally answered.   
  
"THREE FLOORS!!!" Amiboshi screamed. "He's so damn heavy though…" he whined.  
  
"Orders are orders." Suboshi chuckled.   
  
The men started up the steps and finally after what seemed like hours they reached the third floor.   
  
"Now where's his room? Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Ummm….the other half of the palace." With that Amiboshi dropped Nuriko's legs and stomped down the steps refusing to help any more.  
  
Suboshi looked at his brother's retreating form and sighed to himself. "I guess I have to do it on my own then." He said as he dragged the unconscious body down the hall.  
******************************************************************************  
Nakago's Sleeping Quarters  
  
Miaka was still trying to resist Nakago's hands. She twisted and squirmed then started to scream for help. Nakago quickly moved his right hand that was crawling down her stomach, up to her face giving her a swift, hard smack across her cheek. Instantly tears flooded to her eyes and she held back her screams.   
  
"Now that's a good girl. No more of that now." Nakago smiled and without any more words moved his hand back down to her stomach and started to crawl down it once more.   
  
Miaka whimpered and cried to herself, which was rather loud though Nakago did not mind. He moved his hand down to play at the top of her panties. She squirmed a little in response to this feeling very nervous and uncomfortable.   
  
"Awww….my pet you don't have to be nervous……open up for me…oops I mean to me." He smirked when he saw her horrid expression on her face, but she did not scream, knowing she would be punished if she did.  
  
He moved his hand down in to her panties hearing her take in her breath more sharply…by this point Miaka was starting to cry more freely thinking that her virginity would be stolen away by someone she didn't even love. She began to think of Tamahome and his feeling and the many things they shared in the past.   
******************************************************************************  
Meanwhile outside in Nakago's Hallway  
  
Soy was walking back from the fake Tama's room. She was tired and irritable, but was heading back to Yui's bedroom to see if she wanted anything else. She passed Nakago's bedroom on the way and decided she better stop to see if Miaka wanted something to eat or just needed something. If she didn't make Miaka feel at home she thought Nakago would think less of her.  
  
She gave a brief knock on the door before entering. "Miaka is there anything I can get for you?"   
  
Soy heard a muffled sob and she decided to investigate further, so she walked on into the room and saw that the curtain was drawn around the bed. "Miaka is there something wrong?" She said walking towards the bed parting the curtains.   
  
Nakago did not hear her knock and only realized Soy was in the room when she parted the curtains.   
  
"Oh my Seriyuu!!!!!" Soy screamed as she turned her back to them quickly.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!! GET OUT!!!!" Nakago screamed at Soy sending her running out of the bedroom. She slammed the door after her running towards her room. Her tears began to fall as she ran. "How could he do this to me??? He knows I love him…why would he do this to me?" She thought.  
  
She ran into her room and threw herself on her bed thinking Nakago would be coming later to have a talk with her about what she saw. She buried her head in her pillow and began to cry harder.  
******************************************************************************  
Well sorry guys that's the end of this chapter….sorry it wasn't very good and it took so long to write. I guess I have ideas that I just don't know how to put into words. I'm not even in the mood to write the love/romance scenes and those are my favorite things to write about. Well I guess you'll have to wait a while longer. See you in chapter 6!   
~*Lady Miaka Yuki*~ 


	6. Alls Fair in Love and War

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 6: Alls Fair in Love and War  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
January 1, 2002  
  
Still Morning with the Suzaku  
  
"I told you already Tasuki, we can't take horses in to Kutou territory!!!! Stop your damn complaining. You're a man you can handle a little walking….it's not going to kill you." Tamahome puffed as they walked up what seemed to be a three mile hill.  
  
"Oh, you don't know that!!! If I drop dead out here then I will have everyone hold you responsible for it." Tasuki screamed as his fangs or teeth as he called them showed in his mouth.  
  
"Would you two shut up!" Hotohori stated. For once he showed the bitterness that was in his heart right now at the moment because of Miaka's absence. "How am I ever going to save Miaka with these two arguing idiots?" he thought to himself.  
  
The men finally stopped to rest, not even halfway up the hill. "Boy I wish Chichiri was here!" Tasuki said in an annoyed voice. "If he did not run after Miaka, we could have teleported to Kutou or some where near it, but now we have to walk on foot without horses!!! How could this get any worse???"   
  
Just then the rain started to pour down on them. Oddly enough minutes before there was not a rain cloud in the sky and now they were getting drowned.  
  
"See what you did!!! You cursed us!!!" Tamahome screamed at Tasuki as he powered up getting ready to attack Tasuki. His Ogre symbol flashed bright red and his hair stood straight up. Tasuki meanwhile ran into a nearby cave to avoid Tama wrath.   
  
Horohori laughed and said in a amused voice, "You better pray to Suzaku that the rain stops soon and that Tamahome won't kill you before then!!!"  
  
Just then Tasuki came screaming out of the cave with a huge bear chasing behind him, but the other men failed to see the bear or Tasuki running because they sat down and began to talk with their back turned to him. Tasuki came flying by them at record speed.   
  
"I wonder why he is running…" They both stated at the same time. They turned around to see the bear running towards them. They both screamed like girls not wanting to use their powers because they were in Kutou territory. The men took off screaming their heads off and went up and over the other side of the hill where Tasuki was panting on the ground. Tamahome collapsed on a rock breathing hard and Hotohori leaned against a tree in the same state.  
"Why didn't you tell us you nit wit!!??" Tamahome clipped Tasuki ear.  
  
Tasuki smirked. "Well you two were mean to me, why would I give you any form of help."   
  
Tamahome looked at Hotohori and nodded. Hotohori and Tama both jumped on Tasuki and all three men began to rumble and a dust cloud formed around them.  
************************************************************************  
Chichiri sitting on top of the Kutou Palace  
  
"Well I guess there is no better time to attack than now…." he thought to himself as some Kutou guards passed his spot. "Sooner or later they are going to find me any way…"   
  
Chichiri teleported down from the top of the building knowing that his teleportation would attract Nakago's attention. He teleported in the back of the guards. Only one noticed him right away and tried to attack him, but Chichiri simply let his fist fly against the guard's jaw knocking him out….which got another guard's attention. Chichiri quickly and swiftly did a round-house kick and his foot connected with the man's face….stunning him for a second then he fell to the ground.   
  
The last two guards looked back and saw what had happened to their comrades and they simply ran to get further assistance. "Wow….that was easier than I thought it would be…..I thought they would have more people watching…." He was cut short as he received a strong chop against his neck, knocking him out cold.   
  
Suboshi smiled to himself having heard the young man's conversation . "Well I guess it wasn't as easy as you thought it was. Too bad you didn't remember a rose looks innocent, but there is always it's deadly thorns which make it a formidable opponent. I guess you are going to the Torture chamber I am sure Nakago will have fun torturing you later. Who knows maybe he'll bring Miaka down to watch your torture….I bet she would really enjoy that. I hope Yui will like this change of events too…maybe she'll reward me." He smiled to himself before picking up Chichiri limp body.  
************************************************************************  
Yui in the Hallway  
  
Yui was on her way to see her gorgeous captives, but she couldn't help to think of Nakago and Miaka which made her blood boil. Yes, she loved Tamahome…had a crush on Nuriko…but she STILL wanted Nakago…she did not want him with Miaka!!!   
  
She reached Nuriko's room and turned the door knob and then opened the door she walked in and saw Nuriko sitting slightly up in bed looking kinda dazed.   
  
"Whoa…whoa you shouldn't be up, you don't have enough strength yet…lay back down right this minute!!!" She rushed to his bed side and made him lay his head back down. "Why do you care whether I am better or not??" he huffed at her. "If you cared you wouldn't have brought me here!!" He retorted in a mad voice.   
  
Yui looked slightly hurt by his comments. Nuriko noticed this. "I'm…I'm sorry….I shouldn't have…." he stopped mid-sentence as he lost his strength and began to fell forward.   
  
"See I told you!! Yui scolded him. She laid him back on the bed then felt his head. "My you have a fever…..but they didn't hurt you that bad!!! You must have caught something on the way back on the horse. You've been asleep for some time now. It's been about two or three days. We expected you up with in that same day."  
  
She placed a cold towel on his forehead. "Why is she being so nice and motherly to me? What does she want???" Nuriko thought to himself.   
  
Yui smiled at him. She could tell he was in deep thought. "Would you like something to eat?" Yui asked. He didn't respond, so she asked again.   
  
"Sure…but if there isn't anything ready…don't go through any trouble."  
  
"It's no trouble at all." Yui said as she left, disappearing out the door and down the hall.  
************************************************************************  
Yui in the same hallway  
  
"Well he seemed rather dazed." She thought to herself as she walked down the hallway. She wasn't paying attention where she was going…nor the fact that Suboshi was walking towards her with Chichiri….They rammed into each other head on.   
  
"Ouch….damn you Suboshi!!! What if I would have broke a bone!" She screamed at him, but then she saw Chichiri.   
  
"You caught him??"  
  
"Yes, he was attempting to get into the palace."   
  
"You taking him to Nakago" She inquired.  
  
"Sorta. Right now I am taking him to the Torture Chamber , so Nakago can deal with him later. Nakago is with Lady Miaka.   
  
"Oh I see." she smiled. "Well I think you deserve a reward later on tonight. See you then."  
  
She got up and ran down the hall to the fake Tamahome's room she opened the door now in a good mood because the Suzaku were dwindling in number now only having five of them left to roam free. She gazed in the room to see the fake Tama still out cold. She looked and saw one of the medical personal of the palace in with him.   
  
"Is he ok?" Yui questioned.  
  
"He is still unconscious it seems like he is in a deep sleep, but he will wake up soon. I think." the person stated.  
  
"That's good…umm…do you mind if I have a little time with him?"  
  
"Sure, I don't see how that could do any harm." The man got up and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
She sat on a chair admiring his face. He was so hansom. She leaned over closer to him, admiring him….then laid beside him. When she thought she would not be caught she leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.   
************************************************************************  
Nakago's Bedroom  
  
Miaka had been taken off guard by Nakago's sudden screaming fit. She looked up and saw Soy leaving the room quickly. She blushed and looked away from Nakago, which really hurt his feelings.  
  
"Miaka please look at me……I…I…Love you….." he stuttered .  
  
Miaka was totally shocked by the statement. "So this is why he brought her here and was sexually tying to arouse her and was doing a good job at it. I can't believe my body reacted that way to him." She thought.   
  
"Please get off of me." Was all she managed to say. Nakago did not listen to her. He was becoming more enraged by the moment. The nerve of her!!! After all he did to try and make her happy, she still refused his gifts.  
  
"You ungrateful little bitch!!!! He snarled and with that he started to undress…..  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile back at the Konan Palace  
  
Chiriko and Mitzukaki had been complaining they were sick the day their fellow Suzaku warriors left or so the rest of the warriors thought. Minutes after they left they striped out of their PJS and ran to the palace thrown room.  
  
"Are they gone? Did they buy it?" Chiriko smirked.  
  
Mitzukaki shook his head yes with a big smile on his face. "Yes they are gone!"  
  
"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!!!!!!!!" Chiriko screamed breaking out the big stereo that was hidden behind the thrown. "Hotohori thought we didn't know about this! Well here is showing him!"   
  
"Let's go get the harem girls!!!!" They both ran one with the stereo on his shoulder and the other with a keg of beer of his shoulder to the other side of the palace where the harem girls' rooms were located.  
***********************************************************************  
The Men of Konan at the Kutou Palace  
  
The Konan boys had arrived at the castle and after beating up a couple guards and disposing of their bodies they quickly began to run throughout the palace, knowing their cover was blown. Tamahome was leading them now instead of Hotohori. They rounded a corner, they saw Yui, Amiboshi, Suboshi and Miboshi before them.  
  
Yui blinked her eyes rapidly then rubbed them. "Tamahome???!!! It couldn't be!!! I just left you and you were out cold!!! How can you be up and walking!!! That's impossible!" Yui screamed.   
  
"Well you know…" Tasuki piped up… "His name does mean little ghost…maybe he is a ghost!" Tama scowled at Tasuki before punching him in the jaw sending him flying upward in to the sky then he fell down into a rose bush. All the thorns pricked his skin leaving him a bloody and complaining mess.  
  
Meanwhile Hotohori had drawn his sword. "Where is Miaka and our other companions??"   
  
"That is none of your business!!!" Amiboshi protested. "They treaded on Kutou grounds and were not suppost to be here, so they have been taken captive and they our prisoners now to do whatever we want with." He took out his flute and started to play a shrill song on it.   
  
Hotohori and Tamahome both grabbed their ears. "We have to do something or else our heads are going to explode!!!" Tamahome said.  
  
"But the closer we get the more it hurts!!" Hotohori screamed  
  
Tasuki appeared by the rose bush still picking thorns out of his backside and quite dazed. "Well it looks like I am going to have to be the one to save their asses." He jumped out of the bush and ran head first into Amiboshi's stomach, knocking him to the ground and his flute out of his hand.   
  
Hotohori and Tamahome were released from the harsh music and they dashed towards the remaining Seryuui Senshi. Hotohori drew his sword and went immediately after Suboshi who had his spinning tops in hand. Suboshi let one of his tops go flying towards Hotohori. Hotohori jumped back just in time and the top embedded itself into the palace floor. Suboshi smirked.  
  
"Oh you just wanna use swords, don't you?" Suboshi smiled menacingly.  
  
Hotohori's temper flared up and he ran straight for the young green-haired boy and he swung his sword, but out of no where Suboshi drew a sword and it clanged with Hotohori's.   
  
Meanwhile Tamahome paired off with Yui and Miboshi thinking they would be easy targets.   
  
"Shall I attack him Lady Yui?" The man sat with his legs and arms crossed, floating in mid-air.  
  
"No, I will do it myself." Yui rang out. "You can go back in the palace. We have things well under control here." With that Miboshi went inside the palace.  
  
Tamahome was quite surprised with her forwardness. "Does she have some kinda training? Miaka never mentioned that she had any form of fighting in her background…"   
  
Yui stepped calmly towards Tamahome like a snake carefully looking over a mouse. She smiled at him.  
  
"Here to save Miaka?" She questioned then smirked.   
  
Tama nodded his head watching his fellow warriors as Yui questioned him. "You should have known I was going to come after her Yui."  
  
"That I did….and I am prepared." With that she moved towards him at lightening speed sending a series of kicks his way which utterly stunned Tamahome. Not only did she learn some martial arts…her kicks were not weak as he was expecting if she did take some lessons. He managed to block her kicks, but was so distracted by them that he wasn't paying attention and Yui punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain.  
  
"You wasn't expecting this?" She nailed his head with her knee while he was still bent over, sending him flying backwards on his back.  
  
Tamahome did not want to fight her…not a girl…that would go against everything he was taught by his dad when he was a child. He changed his line of thought as he looked over to Tasuki and Hotohori…it seemed they both had the upper hand on their twin opponents, but had not taken the opportunity to finish them off. Tama was feeling a splitting headache coming on. He brought his attention back to the situation at hand.  
  
He stood up. "Fine, if you wanna fight we will!!!!!!" Tamahome moved towards Yui and pretended like he was going to punch her in the face, but when Yui didn't least expect it he moved down swinging his leg behind Yui's legs and swept her feet out from under her, knocking her to the ground. He jumped on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck. He could feel her pulse through her neck beating fast and hard. He kept putting pressure on it…..Yui managed to get some leverage and roll over on top of Tamahome, but then the power reverted back to Tama.   
  
"Boy, she's strong. She must have been in training with some of the Seriyuu warriors for some time to have power like this…" His mind cranked rapidly.  
  
He felt Yui's hand against his chest and for some reason it was hot. Then he realized what it was and quickly jumped away from her as an energy blast went flying through the palace ceiling. All the men looked up to the ceiling and Yui smiled at her effort.  
  
"Well, I see you were not only taught fighting skills, but energy blasts too…hanging around Nakago much now a days??? Tamahome smirked.  
  
"I love you and this is how you fucking treat me!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
Meanwhile Tasuki had gotten the upper hand on Amiboshi and he moved and grabbed his iron fan from his back.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!" he screamed and fire erupted from the iron fan towards Amiboshi who did not dodge it in time. He screamed as the flame scorched his flesh and he fell to the ground. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious.   
  
"BROTHER!!!!!" Amiboshi screamed and turned and ran into Hotohori sword. Hotohori was quite shock at this change of events. Suboshi's body hung for a minute on his sword then he moved off of it, plummeting to the palace floor. He weakly crawled over to his brother, then clutched his hand.  
  
"Amiboshi!!! Amiboshi!!! Come on look at me brother….it's going to be ok. We are going to be ok." With that he passed out, his head laid gently on Amiboshi's stomach, their hands still clutched together.   
  
Yui frowned at the events that just transpired. "Everything was going so fucking good and those brothers had to go and ruin it!!!" Her temper flared and she raised her hand sending an energy blast towards the Suzaku warriors….  
************************************************************************  
Well the end of this chapter……come on guys I am running out of ideas….I would be very happy if someone would step up and give me some ideas on what to write. 


	7. We All Fall Down

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 7: We All Fall Down  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 9, 2002  
  
Back at the Konan Palace  
  
"SHE THINKS I'M SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitzukaki screamed as he came running down the hall with one of the harem girls running after him.   
  
Chiriko laughed as he was sitting in a hammock being worshipped by three harem girls. Two were fanning him with big huge feather fans, another was holding a drink in front of him.   
  
"Now this is the life!!!" Mitzukaki yelled as the one girl chased him down the hall and into a room slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Geez….kids now a days…." Chiriko shook his head before taking a sip of his drink and leaning back in his hammock.  
************************************************************************  
Nakago's Bedroom  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS HE DOING?? NO,HE IS NOT TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES. OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!" Miaka thought as she lay trapped on the bed helpless.   
  
Then there was a knock on the door and Soy entered. "Nakago there are intruders on the palace grounds….but if you are busy…I can tell Lady Yui you have….more pressing things to do."  
  
"No, it's ok Soy…I'll go." With that he pulled his pants back up fastening them and leaned down and kissed Miaka's forehead.   
  
"Later my sweet…we WILL settle this." He then turned and followed Soy out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
Miaka sighed a sigh of relief and plopped her head back down on the pillow under it.  
  
"I'm saved…thanks to Yui." Miaka thought. "I need to get out of here now."  
************************************************************************  
Outside Nakago's Bedroom Window  
  
Unbeknown to Miaka she was being watched by a mysterious dark stranger. He had been watching her ever since she was put in the room and had felt bad for her. Even though he was just a passer-by in a strange land he still thought he should help the damsel in distress. He moments later swooped in to the window and Miaka screamed in response.   
  
"No, it is ok my child." he said with a light French accent. "I am not going to hurt you, I am going to free you."  
  
Miaka looked up at the man. He was very handsome. He had black hair, stunning blue eyes, and was about 6'0. He wore a black trench coat, black leather pants, and a see-through black shirt. He was quite scary but Miaka figured if he was here to save her then he was a friend.   
  
"I promise I am not going to scream again as long as you get me out of here. If you do anything otherwise I am going to scream." she said.  
  
"Well that's fair." he chuckled. "I promise I won't do anything to you."  
  
He leaned down and undid Miaka's bounds and helped her off of the bed.   
  
"Thank you….Mr….ummm…..Mr. Ummm….." she giggled. "I think I didn't get your name. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Alexander Amoureux de Sang. Since it is such a long name, you can just call me Alexander." He gave a low sweeping bow.   
  
"Hi Alexander…I'm Miaka. Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me."  
  
"Your welcome, but let's get out of here before he comes back." With that he grabbed Miaka's hand and pulled her towards the window.  
  
"What are you doing?" She started to dig her heels into the floor. "Can't we just go out the door?" She gulped.  
  
"No, the door has a protection spell on it. Nobody can get in or out of the room except from him and by the way things look he left it down when he was alone in the room with you, so he probably has it up again." He kept pulling her towards the open window.  
  
"Oh, but I am scared of heights!!!!" Miaka said.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be ok as long as I am with you." Alexander said before stepping on the window seal and pulling her up on it with him…  
  
"Ok…1.……2.……3.…….JUMP!!!" He screamed.  
************************************************************************  
Chichiri in the dungeon  
  
"Where am I?" Chichiri whispered to himself as he looked around the dungeon. It was full of chains and torturing devices. There was no guard on duty but he knew there were probably magic shields in place to keep him from escaping.  
  
"How am I going to get myself out of here?" He thought to himself.   
  
He looked around and decided since there was no guard that he would at least try to break through the shield. He walked up the steps that led out of the dungeon, powers up his magic and aims it at the door letting the orb of energy fly towards the door. The orb of energy is reflected back towards Chichiri hitting him in the shoulder. He screams out in pain and sits back down on the dungeons' floor.  
************************************************************************  
Kutou Palace Courtyard  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi still lay on the ground unconscious, but holding hands.  
  
Nobody had noticed Yui's energy blast and it flew towards the Suzaku as they stared at the twins holding hands, feeling sorry for them even though they were the enemy.  
  
Tasuki screamed out in pain as the energy blast hit him dead on in the stomach…blasting through him and though a nearby tree. The blast through his body sent blood and guts flying through the air and onto Hotohori and Tamahome. They both gasped with disgust and tried to scrape off the remains of their friend.  
  
"TASUKI!!! TASUKI!!!" They screamed in unison.   
  
Tamahome scurried towards Tasuki as he lay motionless on the ground. He turned him around and examined the wound. He knew there was no saving Tasuki. He looked into his friends eyes and Hotohori came to sit beside them.   
  
"How….bad….is it???" Tasuki gasped before coughing up some blood.  
  
"It's not that Tasuki." Hotohori lied.  
  
"I can tell by the horror on your face that it is bad. Now tell me the truth before it is too late." He breathed out.  
  
"Let's just say that I wish Mitzukaki was here old pal."  
  
Tasuki smiled slightly blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for an honest answer, now I wished you would have kept lying."   
  
Tasuki takes a hold of Tamahome's hand in one of his then did the same with Hotohori's. "I guess this is the end, huh?"  
"No, it's not we are going to get out of here and find you a docter and get you healed." Tamahome said. He then looked down at the pool of blood that was forming around the men.   
  
"I hope so…" Tasuki smiled. "But if not tell Miaka I tried to get her free, but it was just too much. If she wants to hear the whole story of my death tell her. Tell I did not mean for her to be in pain or have any grief and that I just wish I could say good-bye to her. Give her a kiss for me when you see her. One of you better make her a very happy woman or I will come back and haunt you."   
  
Tasuki breathed in his last breath and with that he passed out on the courtyard of the Kutou palace.  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome exchanged glances then nodded to each other. They both stood and looked to see where the Seriyuu clan went. They find Yui and Miboshi huddled around Suboshi and Amiboshi. They had concluded that Suboshi was dead and Yui was crying over his body.   
  
Just then Nakago entered from the side door that led into the courtyard  
************************************************************************  
Jumping Out Nakago's window  
  
Miaka screamed all the way to the ground when Alexander jumped out of the window. She couldn't believe how soft the landing was when they finally got to the ground.   
  
"What is this guy? How could he land so soft? Any ordinary guy would have broken his leg if he just made a 20ft jump from a window, but this guy lands on his feet unscaved." She thought to herself as she scared at the guy who was still holding her.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all."  
  
He looked strangely at her for a moment before he put her on the ground.  
  
"You sure there is nothing wrong?" he questioned.  
  
"Very sure." She stared up in to the man's hypnotic eyes trying to pass it off as if there was nothing wrong, but he quickly adverted his eyes from her.  
  
"I have to find my friends." Miaka said.  
  
"Ok, let's go find your friends, so we can get you out of here and away from the bad guy's lair." He held out his hand to her and she took it and together they went running through the front yard of the Kutou Palace.   
Quickly they learned there were guards on duty as one fired an arrow at them, striking Alexander in the shoulder. He let out a growl of pain but continue to run with Miaka.   
  
Miaka stared at him. "What are you?" she thought aloud.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and jumped up into a tree to avoid the guards and their weapons. He then jumped from tree to tree and fell silent for a moment thinking of the right words to explain what he was right now.  
  
"I am darkness personified" he said. "I know that isn't much of an answer right now, but let us get away from the enemy and I will explain myself fully."  
  
Miaka nodded and agreed to the terms he presented to her as he continued to jump from tree to tree. Finally, they lost all the guards and they stayed up in the tree they were in at the time.  
  
"Now will you answer my question?" She asked.  
  
"I am a vampire"  
************************************************************************  
Nuriko's bedroom  
  
"I guess Yui forgot about the food she was suppost to bring back to me" he thought aloud.  
  
"I guess I better figure out how to get out of here…" he went to the window and looked down and saw there was a big tree directly beside the window.  
  
"SCORE!!!!!!" he almost screamed.  
  
He opened the window and started to shimmy out on to the tree branch, shutting the window behind him. Only then did he realize how high the tree was and he almost passed out when he saw.  
  
"OH GREAT SUZAKU!!!" He screamed and clutched the tree branch as he started to inch closer and closer inward.  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE…I'M GONNA DIE" he whispered over and over again.  
  
He looked down again and he started to get dizzy, but he regained his composure and got to the tree trunk and started to slowly inch his way downward from his high prison.  
************************************************************************  
Kashi's/Fake Tamahome's bedroom  
  
Kashi had regained consciousness and was trying to figure his own way how to get out of the room. Not only was the door and the window guarded with magic…the bed itself was. He could not move from the bed and he realized it was probably one of Yui's spells. He knew that she probably thought he was Tamhome.   
  
He felt mad and sad at one time. He was mad because he was being treated like a sex toy. He was sad because he was being treated like a sex toy because the woman thought he was Tamahome. Tamahome always got all the woman and Kashi did not get any.  
  
"How am I going to get out of here?" he thought to himself.  
  
He plopped his head back down on the bed pillow and turned on his side  
************************************************************************  
Kutou Courtyard  
  
Nakago approached quickly towards the distracted Suzaku warriors and he was upon them before they could realize.  
  
He sent an energy blast towards Hotohori and he dodged it, but hit into the wall in the process. He was knocked out cold by the impact leaving his sword exposed for all to see. Nakago quickly walked towards the man disarming him.  
  
"Such a pretty sword. Don't you think Tamahome?" he asked.  
  
Tamahome didn't say nothing as Nakago kneeled beside the emperor.   
  
"You know what would make this sword prettier Tama?"   
  
"What?" Tamahome bit the end of the word off harshly.  
  
"Your blood on it!!!" With that Nakago charged towards Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome quickly backtracked caught off guard by the attack and the blow missed him by inches.  
  
Nakago continued to slice downward towards Tamahome with the sword. Tamahome could not get off an energy blast because Nakago kept his body in line with the unconscious emperor. If Tamahome missed it would probably mean Hotohori's life. He didn't want to fight Nakago because he didn't know where Maika was and how easily Nakago could give the word to kill her.  
  
Nakago finally swept Tamahome feet out from under him and Tamhome landed with a thud on the ground. He quickly tried to get back up but Nakago put the sword to his throat.  
************************************************************************  
Well guess what that's the end of chapter 7. A lot of cliff hangers huh? Alexander Amoureux de Sang is my character please don't still him!!! I don't know when I will get to add on another chapter because I got a job and will be going off to college soon but I will try to do my best to finish off the fanfic. I only plan to have 10 chapters, so I will try really hard in the next few months before Sept. to finish. 


	8. A Captive and a Big Show

Indecisive Love  
Chapter 8: A Captive and a Big Show  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 10, 2002  
  
Konan Palace  
  
Mitzukaki and Chiriko were still having fun at the palace. Chiriko had found Hotohori's royal bed robe and his crown and was now walking around in it even though it looked utterly stupid because the robe was so much bigger than he was and the crown sagged down over his head. The harem ladies all swarmed around him.  
  
"Such a good looking emperor you make" One whispered while she put her hands around his waist and kissed his cheek.  
  
Chiriko blushed… "I do, don't I?" he said in a manly man voice.  
  
Just then there was a flushing sound and Mitzukaki emerged from the bathroom with his pants pulled up, but not zipped. Once he saw Chiriko he started laughing and Chiriko gave him a mean look  
  
"What's so funny?" he pouted.  
  
"Just that damn robe on you…you think your king now that Hotohori is gone, not to mention that the robe is so big." he started to laugh again.  
  
Just then a burst of smoke filled the room and a man about 6'1 entered through it. He was covered in red feathers and was very handsome.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS SUZAKU WARRIORS!!!!!! YOU ARE WARRIORS, NOT SEX GODS." Suzaku bellowed.  
  
The men looked at the great god in awe before Chiriko striped off the King's robe and crown. They both went down to their knees then put there head to the floor paying homage to the god.  
  
Suzaku stared at the warriors then began to speak again "NOT ONLY DO YOU DARE TO RUIN THE SUZAKU NAME, BUT YOU DARE TO WEAR THE EMPEROR'S ROYAL GARMENTS. THIS CANNOT BE FORGIVEN!!! NOW HAND THEM HERE!!!!   
  
The god held out his hands and Chiriko handed him the robe and the crown. The god accepted them then started to put them on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"PARTY ON!!!!! I'M EMPEROR NOW!!!!! Suzauku screamed and settled down in a hammock. The harem girls started to swarm around the much more handsome man.  
  
"Chiriko and Mitzukaki looked at each other for a minute then began to pout. "This sucks!!!" Mitzukai said.  
  
"Now he has all the girls!!!" Chiriko moaned.  
************************************************************************  
Nuriko climbing down a tree  
  
Half way down the tree now Nuriko had stopped to rest for a bit. He decided to look up instead of down because he was really afraid of high spots. He then saw that a snake was hanging down over him from one of the upper branches. He was so shocked that he let go of the tree.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed until he hit the ground face first. He then looked up and saw the snake was falling too an he scurried away from the tree.  
  
"Why me!!!!!…Why me!!!" He cried over and over again while sitting on a stone trying to catch his breath.  
************************************************************************  
Outside the Kutou Palace somewhere…  
  
"YOU'RE A WHAT!!!!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"I'm a vampire." Alexander said calmly.  
  
"As in a thing with sharp fangs that runs around at night sucking people's blood?" Miaka got so close to his face they were almost kissing.  
  
"Yes…as in one of those…."  
  
"No, your not!!! Your just kidding me!!!"  
  
Alexander then opened his mouth and fangs magically ejected out through his gums. Miaka stared in awe at the feat and reached her hands to his mouth and pulled on one of the fangs. Alexander let out a screech and Miaka backed away.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if they were real…." she said innocently.  
  
"I could have told you they were!!!!"   
  
Miaka shrugged, but then she heard the faint sound of talking or yelling.   
  
"I think I hear my friends." Miaka said joyfully.  
  
Alexander looked at her and then listened very intensely with his advanced since of hearing. "It sounds like a fight, not a conversation Miaka, we better hurry. They are very close whoever it is."  
  
With that Miaka and Alexander took off running at a fast pace through the grass and towards the voices . They quickly came upon the fight and Miaka saw Tamahome on the ground at Nakago's mercy.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!!!" she screamed. Alexander quickly covered her mouth and pulled her back in behind a bush.   
  
Nakago tensed at the sound of Miaka's voice and Tamahome tried to move but Nakago pushed the sword closer to his throat, cutting it a little so a tiny line a blood started to flow down his neck.  
  
"It seems we have a visitor Tama…." Nakago smiled.  
  
Miaka eyes widened as she slipped Alexander's hand off her mouth realizing how bad she had just made the situation.  
  
"Miaka………why don't you come out and play with us?" Nakago whispered.  
  
Miaka tensed at the sound of Nakago's voice.  
  
"If you don't I might have to kill your dear Tama…" Nakago began to bit the sword into Tamahome's neck more.  
  
"Don't do it Miaka!!!! It's a trap!!! You know it is." Nakago took a second knife out and jammed it into Tamahome right arm.  
  
"Come now Miaka….I wouldn't want to hurt Tama any more. Just come out and I will let him go." He leaned down and softly kissed Tamahome's lips and Tamahome's eyes go wide. "Maybe we can all play together."  
  
Miaka was enraged. She looked back at Alexander.  
  
"I'll be here if you need me." he whispered.   
She nodded and stepped out from behind the bush revealing herself to Nakago and smiled at the response.  
  
"Now come here my dear Miaka. Come to me and I'll let Tama go. Not useless you want him to join us."  
  
Miaka started to walk to Nakago but a energy beam hit her in the back. She was sent flying forward by the blow and ended up on her hands and knees.  
  
"You dirty little bitch!!!" Soy screamed as she walked towards Miaka.  
  
"Nakago is mine not yours!!" she started to blast Miaka repeatedly in the back with the energy beam. Enough to hurt her but not kill her.  
  
"I don't want him Soy!!!" Miaka breathed out.  
  
"Oh, I know that, but he still wants you!!!" Soy was right over Miaka standing now she had stopped firing the beams. She moved down quickly to her knees and grabbed Miaka by the hair and started to bang her head against the ground.  
  
"SOY!!!" Nakago yelled. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP!!!! IF YOU DON'T THERE WILL BE A HARSH PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS."  
  
Soy banged Miaka's head in the ground a couple more times before grabbing a lock of her hair and pulling it out of her scalp. She then threw the young red head against a wall and Miaka landed in a sitting position still conscious.  
  
Soy stood brushing off her outfit. "I have got a little revenge now. I will get the rest when Nakago is not around." she then walked away leaving a shocked Nakago and a broken Miaka behind.  
  
"Where the hell is Alexander?? Why didn't he come help me???" Miaka thought in her head over and over again.  
  
"Miaka are you ok?" Tamahome asked but was cut short as Nakago knocked him out with the handle of his sword.  
  
Miaka looked at Nakago and he smiled in response. Miaka tried to quickly regain her composure and got up and tried to run away but her head was spinning from the many head shots she took. She hobbled and wobbled and still tried to get away.  
  
"Amiboshi come here…" Nakago said.  
  
Amiboshi came to Nakago. "Yes, Nakago?"  
  
"Tie Tamahome to the pillar. I got a plot forming in my head." Nakago smirked. Amiboshi tied Tamhome to the pillar and leaves. Nakago goes to retrieve Miaka.   
************************************************************************  
The Kutou cemetery  
  
Yui, Amiboshi, and Miboshi had made their way down to the Kutou cemetery where they were going to bury Suboshi. Yui was still crying and hysterical and Amiboshi was trying to calm her and himself.  
  
They had already dug a hole to put his body into the ground and now they were saying their finally good byes.  
  
"I'm sorry I never understood your feeling for me Suboshi. I never meant to hurt your feelings." Yui weeped.  
  
Amiboshi hugged Yui and tried to comfort her some more but she only broke down into more tears.  
  
Miboshi had already thrown the dirt over top of the makeshift grave and the body was fully covered with dirt.  
  
"Do you wish to see him back by your side?" A voice asked from no where.  
  
Yui's tears ceased for a moment and she answered… "Yes."  
  
A man stepped out from the shadows. He was 5'9, had long waist length forest green colored hair, and a pair of stunning silver eyes. "I can raise him from the dead if you wish, but I don't know if he will be himself or if he will act differently. Those are just the chances you will have to take if you want him back in your life.  
  
Yui smiled a little at the thought of having Suboshi back. "Ok, I am willing to risk that as long as I get him back."  
  
"No, lady Yui….you can't. He is my brother and I say you can't and you shouldn't. You are messing with things you cannot control."  
  
"I don't care what you think I am the Priestess and what I say goes." Yui huffed.  
  
Amiboshi sighed and walked away.  
  
"What is your name stranger?" Yui asked.  
  
"I am Blaine" The man bowed before Yui.  
  
"Nice to meet you Blaine…when do we start???" Yui smiled.  
************************************************************************  
Back at the Courtyard  
  
Nakago had retrieved Miaka and sat her against a wall, She had screamed and fought her way back, but he had still managed to subdue her.   
  
"See I told you I would let Tamahome go." he smiled as he brushed his hand against her cheek. She in response tried to move away from him.  
  
"You said you would let him go!!!"   
  
"I did let him go…he is no longer in my grasp." he chuckled.  
  
Miaka tries to hit Nakago, but he grabs her hand then uses his other to grab her chin, forcing her mouth open. He then savagely kisses her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She pounds on his chest with her other hand and finally he releases the bruising kiss.  
  
"My wasn't that nice….." he whispered into her ear before licking up the side of her neck making her shiver.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!" she screams.  
  
Tamahome is waking up slowly by Miaka screams. He is tied to a pillar that is directly in front of Miaka and Nakago. "Let her go…she doesn't want you…" he screams at Nakago.  
  
"Time for the show to start…" he whispers into Miaka's ear. She looks at him strangely.  
  
He pins her against the wall with his body weight and starts to take off his pants since that is the only thing he is wearing…he slips them down exposing himself to both Miaka and Tamahome.   
  
"NAKAGO!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!! Tamahome screams and his ogre symbol flairs up.  
  
"Try all you like my friend, but those are magic proof ropes and your power is magic." Nakago says.  
  
Nakago moves Miaka's hand down to his lower body….and rubs her hands all over his thighs…then in between his legs…moving her hand up and down on a certain organ of his. "Don't you want it Miaka? He says in a sexy deep toned voice then pulls out a small dagger. "Do what I want you to Miaka and you won't get hurt." He then leans in and kisses her neck a light kiss. "Continue rubbing NOW"  
  
"I can't" she whispers…withdrawing her hand.  
  
"You what? I don't believe I heard you…" He slices the knife down her left arm and she winces in pain.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" Tamahome screams.   
  
She looks to Tamahome for a minute then look at Nakago and her arm…she moves her hand back down in between his legs and slowly moves her hand up and down on his now hard member. She looks away trying to keep her eyes adverted thinking of something else.  
  
Nakago removes Miaka's shirt that she had put on before leaving the room. "Now who told you that you could put on your clothes again? Hmm?"  
  
Nakago hand then plays along the lower line of Miaka's bra Miaka speeds up her hand on his throbbing member getting very nervous. Nakago moans in response… "That's it Miaka…that's what I like…..ohhhh yes….." He pants out.  
  
He reaches his hands around her and unsnaps her bra letting it fall to the floor exposing her breasts to him. He runs his hand over one of her nipples and she lets out a soft moan. "Tamahome are you enjoying the show?"  
  
Tamahome is steaming mad, but also aroused at the sight of Miaka's body. He stares for a moment then looks away.  
  
Nakago slides the dagger across Miaka's neck. "That is enough my sweet you may stop." Miaka relaxes for a moment. Then Nakago lays gentle kisses on her neck and works his way down to her breasts he finds her right one and his lips latch on to it gently sucking it as his other hand needs the other one.  
  
Miaka moans louder and squirms against the wall….Nakago draws the dagger across her stomach lightly and releases her rock hard nipple, then moves his mouth to the other one repeating the process and massaging the other breast.  
  
After what seems like hours Nakago pulls away from her breasts leaving Miaka panting.  
He then moves to her skirt unzipping it in the back and letting it fall to the ground. Miaka can still see his hard member huge between his legs. He then moves his hand to her panties and plays along the outside of them. He caresses her inner thighs then starts to play with her through the panties. She is very wet and aroused and moans and response, pleasing Nakago.  
  
"Where is Alexander??" Miaka screams over and over in her head. "This feels so nice, I don't want him to stop. Poor Tamahome. I bet he is thinking badly of me. Alexander!!! Where are you????"  
  
Nakago pulls her panties down exposing her pussy. He easily slips his fingers into her and slowly starts to pump then in and out teasing her. She moves in and starts to kiss his neck and grab his ass. He slips a 2nd finger in opening her pussy wider…pumping her harder and faster.   
  
"Oh Nakago!!!!!!!!!" She moans.  
  
He slips a 3rd finger in and pumps harder and faster. Miaka is panting and moaning loudly by this point. "OH NAKAGO YES!!! YES!!!!" she pants out.  
  
He with draws his fingers not letting her cum. She looks at hi pouting and staring as he brings his wet fingers to her mouth and she licks and sucks on one…he then bring the other two to his mouth and sucks and licks them. "Delicious" he says in a sexy deep voice. She blushes and leans up and kisses his lips. He returns the kiss. Tamahome watches half heartily. He looks down sadly not saying anything. Just watching.  
  
"Now to seal the deal my sweet…." Nakago whispers. He then leans in and puts his hard member against her pussy and pushes into her. She gasps and moans in response leaning against the wall. He grabs each one of her thighs and hoists her up so she is against the wall and him. He begins a steady pace in and out of her.   
  
"Oh Nakago" she moans softly. "I love you…."  
  
He begins to quicken his pace with those words being said. He begins to pump faster and harder in and out of her soaked wet pussy. She screams aloud as the wall scrapes her back from leaning against it. He then lowers her to the ground in the missionary position and starts to slam harder and harder into her she moans and screams aloud with every push. Minutes later he cums inside her emptying his seed deep within her flower. She moans and him cumming only makes her cum and they have a dual climax together. Nakago collapses on top of Miaka and they both lay in a panting heap feet in front of Tamahome.  
************************************************************************  
End of chapter 8!!! Just when you thought they wouldn't have sex. Bang it happens!! I guess there aren't so many cliffhangers in this one. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
